Vita - Chapter 5: Downfall - Part 1
El Huervo - Crush Part 1: Welcome? Julia woke up with her friend shaking her on the bed, shouting "Julia! Julia!" as if she just saw a ghost, "Y-Your friend is back!" "Nnngh, tell him to come later..." "...A-Are you sure? You were w-waiting for him the whole n-night..." "...Jacob?" "Y-Yeah..." Julia immediatelly leaped out of the bed, tripping a bit as she ran all the way to the front door, wearing nothing but a basketball shirt and shorts. Jacob was right outside, scratching the side of his neck, glimpsing towards the ground, a quite embarassed look in his face, "...I'm...sorry for just walking away last night...man, I really shouldn't..." "It's okay, friend..." "No...you have no idea what I went through, Julia. It was really long and weird ass fucking night..." "What happened?" "I'll tell you inside...if your friend allows me, of course." "Okay, hold on a moment please..." Julia walked back inside. Jacob sighed and leaned on the doorframe. A few minutes passed and Julia returned, "...She's okay with it, as long as you don't try anything creepy..." "Because I'm totally going to rape you two just to get my ass sent back in jail and probably straight into death row..." "...Would you?" "..." "S-Sorry..." "It's okay..." He simply walked in, sighing as Julia closed the door. Julia followed Jacob as he walked through the house's little hallway, ending in the living room. Jacob sat down on the couch, staring down at the floor, sighing, "Where's your friend?" "In the basement. She's trying to find a toolbox to repair a problem in the kitchen's sink." "Oh..." "Yeah...I'll go to the bathroom and I'll be right back..." Julia said walking past him. Jacob did not reply or even look at her. He just simply kept thinking about the stuff he saw last night, the Clockers being somehow related to limb and organ trafficking and where Matt went after leaving him on an avenue. "...I gotta tell Ron about this..." He thought, as Julia came back and sat on the armchair next to him. "So...Why did you...leave?" "I...I just got sick of waiting and wasn't feeling well. I just decided to get drunk in a bar and see where I would wake up..." "...Oh..." "...I had a really bizarre little adventure last night...I'd tell it, but...it's obvious you wouldn't believe me." "I'll believe you." "Bullshit..." "I-I'm serious...What happened?" "..." Jacob sighed, "Fine...but if you don't fucking believe me, I'll be pissed." "O-Okay..." "...Here's what happened. I got a bit tipsy at the bar and...I passed out. One thing I noticed before that is that the bartender had been replaced with some shady girl. I wake up a few hours later...in her room. She comes in, tells me she decided to take me to her home because she likes taking drunk people home or something. Next thing I know is that she's offering me coffee and is looking for a mug downstairs. After some time, I got tired of waiting and went down there and I saw a shit ton of cardboard boxes...you know what were in them?" "...What?" "People. That bitch was storing pieces of cadavers in her fucking house. I got the hell out of there all while Clockers just bursted into her house trying to kill me. From what I understood, either the Clockers are really still into meat or they deal it. I believe it's both..." "..." "I know you don't believe me-" "Were you...in Dreber?" "...Yeah..." "A lot of people have been going missing there..." "Really?" "...And there have been some rumors that the Clockers are also into dealing limbs and organs, but they always say they don't. I guess, then, that..." Jacob suddenly remembered Vlad's decapitated head. He bit his lip, the words getting stuck in his throat, "I-I...I also have something to tell you..." "Yes?" "..." The words were completely stuck, "Erm..." "Tell me, come on..." "..." He closed his eyes, exhaling, "Your friend Vlad was one of the missing people..." "..." She gasped, "N-No..." "I'm sorry...I...I knocked over a box and...his head was in it...it was...just-" "Please stop..." Julia put both of her hands on her head, covering her eyes, clearly about to tear up. "Sorry..." Jacob felt extremely ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have spit it out. He had a feeling that if she just found out, it'd be worse but...he had the feeling him saying that was even worse. "D-Do y-you have p-proof?" "...When was the last time you talked to him?" "Y-Yesterday..." "...I don't have any proof, but...you can try calling him as much as you want for now on. He's not going to pick up." "I-I d-don't believe you!" "You don't have to. But soon you will." Julia pulled her phone out, "No...no..." she muttered as she dialed Vlad's number. Jacob facepawed, expecting to be kicked out of the house shortly after for already making someone cry. Julia shrieked more and more with each beep coming from the phone, "Please...pick up..." "Would he be awake at this hour?" "..." Julia just kept waiting for any response coming from the other line. She didn't care if Vlad was busy if he was still alive, she just wanted the phone to be picked up by anyone who could tell her what happened to one of her best friends. Two minutes passed and there was simply no answer. "...Put the phone down..." "..." "He's not going to answer...I'm sorry, but he just won't..." "..." "...Julia?" The phone simply fell out of her hand as she broke down into tears. Jacob could not help but feel extremely awful for making her cry, feeling an extreme sensation of guilt in his chest as his mind was corrupted with self loathing thoughts. Jacob got up, "I'll leave..." "D-DON'T!" Julia yelled, "...I...I don't w-want to lose you too..." "I'll be fine..." "Please, don't go....I've been worrying all night about you..." "..." "I don't want you gone..." "I just made you cry..." "Please...?" Julia's hands faced each other as if she was praying, "...Please?" "..." Jacob sat down, sighing and putting a paw on his face, "...Fine...but if I hurt you again, I'm leaving..." "W-What? You d-didn't hurt me!" "...Psychologically, I did." "You just t-told me the truth..." She wiped a tear, "...Y-You did...nothing w-wrong..." "...You could've found out by yourself..." "Jacob, let's...let's just try t-to move on..." "..." He sighed. "...I don't want to l-lose another one...just...stay here with me...okay?" "Are we going to move on or...?" "O-Oh...Erm...." She scratched back of her head, "A-Alright..." She sighed, "...Well, w-what now?" "Hm..." "...Just...any topic?" "...Yeah..." "...Okay, uh...our childhoods, maybe?" "..." "I'm sorry if you don't want to remember it, I'd understand...This idea just, popped up in my head for no reason..." "I'll tell you it..." "Y-You don't need to-" "I'm okay with it." "...Well..." "Alright." Jacob cleaned his throat, sitting up, "...Well...I was born in that Little Nevada Desert back in 1960. I lived in that trailer my whole life. I tried to keep myself happy most of the time...my dad and my mom...they kept fighting over my existence and my brother's. "You had a brother?" "Yep...I...I did...until he drowned in Sultan Sea..." "Oh..." "Yeah...Anyways, my dad was an alchoholic asshole and my mom...my mom was kinda better than him, but she was also a piece of shit." "What were their names?" "My dad was called Bob. Mom was called Helena." Julia nodded as he said them, "Anyways. My whole childhood...it was nothing but suffering...my dad would beat me for little reasons, like, if I did something like simply bumping into a chair, he'd yell at me while my mom would watch from afar, doing absolutely fucking nothing about it. When I did something really bad, such as letting a glass cup slip out of my paws, dad would do really fucking brutal shit to me. I have an example for you." Jacob lifted his shirt, showing his chest. Julia noticed the scars on it, "You seeing those?" "Yeah..." "Dad cut them with glass shards. The front door was locked and I tried to find a way in, so I climbed on a box that was next to the window, but then, I fucked up and fell through the window." "Ow..." "Next thing I know, dad walks out of the bedroom mad as fuck after fucking mom, then he ties me to a damn chair and starts cutting my chest with each broken shard on the floor." "Oh...my...god...Why didn't you tell the police?!" "He'd hunt me down and kill me. He said it in a fight with my mom, that if both of us ever called the cops on him, he'd kill us both." "...I-I'm so sorry..." "It's okay...do you want me to continue?" "I-If you want to..." "Well...things got even worse when dad learned I'm gay. It happened when I was like, 10 or something. I started actually having crushes on boys when I was 9, and finally got a...a 'boyfriend' when I was 10. I'll never forget that motherfucker. His name was Carlos, he was an 11 year old jackal that looked pretty good, although acted a bit like a dick. Turns out that a few days later I admitted my 'love' to him, I spotted him talking to his little group of friends on break time, and he was telling me how dumb I was for actually believing he was gay." "Did you have the feeling he was?" "He was campy as shit, so yes, I did have the feeling he was gay. Maybe he is and just lied so he can keep his rep up." "...Have you ever seen him again after this?" "No. When I learned he fooled me, I got fucking pissed. I went to his room during break time and destroyed his notebook and most of his school books before I got caught and sent home. I got a beating from dad and was kicked out of home for the day, so I just waited for him to come out after school. He lived pretty far away and he normally walked alone, so..." "What did you do?" "Followed him. When he was close to home, I walked up to him and beat the shit out of him. Broke a lot of his teeth and slammed his head on the ground twice. I left him crying there and walked back to home. He didn't show up in school in the following day, but the day after that, I learned that him and his family left the place." "Wow..." "I don't care what you think, that bitch deserved it." "I-I-I agree, I agree..." "...Hmph, well...it was because of me beating the shit out of him that dad found out. Turns out some of his friends walked to my house and told my dad about the little affair I had with him. When I came home...god...dad got close to cutting my balls off but only didn't because mom pulled him away from me..." "Wait, seriously?" "Yeah. He knocked me out, took my pants off and kicked me in the nuts. Then he reached for a knife on the sink and was about to stab them on my dick and balls but mom finally did something useful and pulled him away for me so I got the chance to run away. Later, at night, dad tried to kick my door down but mom stopped him once again. After that, she told me to leave the trailer for a while, so I went to live two days with a buddy of mine called Earl, he was another coyote. Before you ask, I never got attracted to him because he was ugly as fuck and his breath smelled like a whole room filled with rotting corpses." "I wasn't going to ask..." "Oh...well...I spent time with him. He had a little BB gun that was fun to play with... he was also pretty nice and...same thing with his dad. We also watched loads of stuff on TV and guess what? He had a VHS copy of Patton. Man, I'll never forget that amazing movie." "Nice..." "Yeah...So, I went back home days later, dad was still pissed at me but he wasn't going to kill me anymore. But, things started to get worse from there...Man, he started doing shit to me just for even the littlest thing. One time, he threw a cup of boiling salt water on me just for dropping a piece of bread on the ground." "W-What?" "I'm serious. He yelled 'DON'T DROP YOUR FOOD ON THE GROUND' or something like that and he just threw it at me...that sucked, badly. Anyhow..." He cleared his throat, "That's...that's kinda it...two years later, Travis meets me and well...a lot of shit happened and I got here." "...Can you tell me about your time in prison?" "...Well...I was sent to a prison even though I was 12, because you know, this state's law systems are absolutely fucked. Anyhow...As a kid, I was mostly ignored...until I became 15 and one of the bullies at school that belonged to a group of addaxes got sent into prison for robbing a store. He saw me and started telling everyone I was a 'faggot'...the following years? Torture, self loathing and even rape." "Y-You were r-raped?" "...I still remember the first time I was raped...I just felt so fucking dead on the inside...and...as the years progressed, I got more and more used to it...I started fighting back by the time I was 20. I was about to be raped again by someone else when I finally turned around, grabbed his neck and carved my claws into his throat. I got a year extended because of that. That was the first time I killed someone and I felt like a monster afterwards, but...you know...I did get used to it..." "That's..." "Fucked up? I know it is...Later, I also started to rape too, but I only raped inmates who were in for raping someone. I soon went from self defense to just a monster...they say when you go to jail, you come out worse than before but...I do regret everything I did in it." He sighed, "...I never wanted to be a murderer...or a rapist...or anything. I just...I just wanted to be a normal guy..." "...You are normal, Jacob. You're living pretty much a normal life now. I know about my last night but...stuff like that happens, alright?" "Finding cadavers in boxes sure do happen often." "No, not that...but...you know...fights..." "Can we forget last night?" "Oh, yeah, yeah, I forgot..." "..." Jacob scratched his head, "Well...what's your story?" "Oh...Well...I grew up in Australia until I was 8. I moved to here because of dad got a job in a company here. Since we had little money, we lived in the trailer parks until we could move to somewhere else. I met you, Travis and well...all that buzz happened and we moved to somewhere else. Me and my parents were pretty well related and...yeah...that's kinda it." "Where are your parents?" "Moved to another state and I stayed by choice. I still get phonecalls from them." "...Cool...I'm...glad they're cool to you." "...Yeah..." ... (Ronald) "Ronald, we need to talk." Daniel said as Ronald walked in, "It's about yesterday's attack." "It was probably a warning attack or something. If they wanted to take us down for good, they would have sent a quarter of their army onto us." "No shit. We need to start acting fast. Start taking over territories, strongholds and whatever. Where's Jacob?" "I'll call him." "Do it. We're going to start operations against those assholes today and we're probably going to need to one of them to do some talking to us." "Sure thing." Ronald pulled out his phone. End of Part 1. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita